dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Watcher
* : Has been broadly described as a super genius with an IQ of 300 if not more. Speaks several languages, is a master strategist/tactician, vehicular driver, brilliant actor, fairly good detective, skilled biochemist, has enhanced mind and is unarguably the best programmer and robot expert in the world. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * | Powers = Current Powers After loosing his initial powers, The Watcher fused himself with dark energy which in turn gave him superhuman powers. But this time, they could not be altered or removed by the Alpha since they were too great even by Alpha's standard. * : The Watcher possesses the ability to mentally control, transform, and manipulate the molecules of all matter and energy. He can rearrange the atomic and subatomic structure of inorganic matter, rearranging subatomic particles to create objects of different atomic characteristics of equal mass. His molecular powers are vast and this easily classifies him as an "Omega Level" threat. * : He is able to teleport anywhere within the range of 1.5 kilometers. * : Although he is able to control any fire within his vicinity, he is unable to generate and project fire himself. Also, he is not completely immune to fire, the fire he is not mentally controlling can still hurt him. However, he can cause almost any object or being to instantly heat up just by snapping his fingers. * : He can see atomic interactions and the structure of molecules. He can also see the ultraviolet spectrum and detect thermal signatures, and he also has microscopic and telescopic vision. He also has a superior sense of touch and hearing compared to normal humans. * : He can regenerate his own nerves (which usually are incapable of regeneration) and to return them back to their original state after harm. He uses this ability to resist being stunned, going unconscious, going into shock from intense pain or permanently losing sensation in any part of the body. Originally, he could block pain at will but later on became incapable of feeling pain. This allows him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. This essentially makes torture useless. By controlling his nervous system, he can cause himself to go in a state of sleep. Although, he has to determine the period he wants to sleep for before actually doing it or he may enter a state of indefinite coma. This allows him to either diminish his sexual drive against seduction techniques or maintain adrenaline for a long period of time without damaging his body. Former Powers The Watcher has lost his powers since his encounter with the Alpha and as such, is left with nothing but his unarmed combat skills, physical prowess and genius intellect. * : Sagnik was born a mutant, as a result, he was born with heightened senses and reflexes compared to ordinary human beings. Soon, he discovered, he was also fast enough to catch up to speeding vehicles on his feet. Due to further experimentation on his own body (because of his curiosity) he unknowingly triggered a secondary mutation which affected his physical appearance as well as his powers. As a result, he was taller, more muscular, had longer hair but more interestingly, his eyes turned blue from light brown. Blue Streak's physiology also provides him with limited protection against impact forces and the high levels of friction that are produced when he moves at superhuman speed. Sagnik's durability is heightened sufficiently to shrug off most blunt force trauma, yet he is not completely bulletproof. * : Blue Streak passively generates and emits his unique blue aura when anxious, angry or excited. Although, as Sagnik, he controls this aura and tries his best from causing it to leak out of his body. His blue aura surrounds his body and further protects him from projectiles and energy based attacks. His aura also allows him to fly and generate blinding blue light. In fact, it his his unique blue aura that earned him the name of Blue Streak. ** : He can use jet propulsion, which is motion produced by passing a jet of matter or energy in the opposite direction to the direction of motion. By conservation of momentum, the moving body is propelled in the opposite direction to the jet. Using his aura alone, he can use this generated propulsive force to fly at speeds that surpasses the speed of sound. According to his cousin, his flight speed should not be less than 520 m/s. However, Blue Streak admits he can run faster as such, he prefers moving on his feet than flying. His max speed has been stated to be slightly above 854 m/s (nearly Mach 2.51). **'' : By using his propulsive force, he can exert a physical strike of greater power. Like said earlier, this enhanced striking force is generated from producing a jet of matter or energy in the opposite direction of the attack, traditionally using his fist, although this can be used for other extremities. ** : He can generate a blue blinding light of tremendous intensity for an extended period of time. * : He can run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athletes. He moves and reacts at inhumanly fast speeds that are incomprehensible and undetectable, allowing him to dodge any attack, travel anywhere around the world instantly, and land multiple hits on someone before they can react. He is significantly faster than a F1 car (375 km/h or 233 mph) and has been mentioned to be ten times faster than a speeding bullet. While unlike other speedsters, he does not depend on Speed force and his speed is a result of his own mutation, it has been confirmed that to run several hours, he sometimes draws energies from his surroundings. He can absorb any and every type of energy there is and convert it in such a way that he can use it to run or sometimes boost his speed without harming or damaging his own body. By building up enough kinetic force in his body, he is able to deal very punishing blows. His top running speed is unrecorded, but it is demonstrated that he can at least achieve supersonic speeds. He remained able to use his super speed after severing the muscles and tendons in his left leg. He has at times moved so fast that, he has left an afterimage behind. His speed allows him to run on the surface of water and even climb a building without stopping. He was once recorded to be running at 884.754 m/s (Mach 2.6) and that has been described as his regular cruising speed. When required he has been seen moving at 1 736.16 m/s (Mach 5.102) to rescue civilians. As per official reports, Sagnik makes sure he never moves faster than Mach 9.78 (3,328.0362 m/s) (unless he faces someone of equal or greater speed/anyone strong enough to threat the very existence of humankind) or he may damage the environment around him. He has been confirmed to be twice as fast as his cousin; while Blue Streak's maximum speed remains unknown and the statement appears to be wrong, Red Streak's (his cousin) maximum speed appears to be Mach 26 (8,847.54 m/s) meaning, Blue Streak's speed should not be less than Mach 52 (17,695.08 m/s). So far, Blue Streak has demonstrated the ability to reach up to Mach 100 (34,029 m/s) after which he begins to tire out. Currently, he has managed to break past this limit by stealing the speed of several Jet-fighter planes and a few trucks. **' : Has the ability to use his super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. ** : Just by running around an opponent, he has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. Using his speed alone, he can move his arm so fast that he can generate a small but powerful tornado. ** : Has the ability to accelerate the molecules within an inanimate object or a living being by touch, causing the target to tear itself apart from the subsequent stress generated upon it. *** : Blue Streak can vibrate his molecules at a high enough frequency that he can phase through objects and escape from restraints. *** : Blue Streak can forcibly absorb the speed of other beings and objects and this permanently adds up to his own speed. This allowed him to break past his limit of not being able to run beyond Mach 100. * : Blue Streak's physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for at least several hours and sometimes a day before he begins to grow tired. * : He's capable of reacting fast, because he's moving at superhuman speeds everything comparatively moves slower for him. His reflexes are several hundreds if not thousand time faster and more honed than a trained human being. He can easily avoid point blank gun fire from several gunners. * : Sagnik's physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. He possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. * : Even without his speed, Blue Streak possesses a limited degree of superhuman strength, allowing him to lift about 2,800 lbs (1.4 tons) with his arms and 2.2 tons (4850.1 lbs) with his legs. He can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. * : He has an , which borders on almost total recall. This enables him to memorize virtually anything. Much like Deathstroke, his brain has way more efficiency at collecting, assorting and storing data when compared to normal humans. He can process information at super-human speeds. This ability allows Sagnik to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. His brain is so naturally adept at higher mathematics that he can perform unaided mental calculations such as finding large, complex, and imaginary square roots, solving equations including vectors, Boolean logic, probability and statistics, differential and integral calculus, and computing analytic functions. He possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. The potential of his intelligence is nearly unlimited. His intuition is heightened to the degree that his hunches are almost always correct. * : Another effect of his augmented speed is his dramatically heightened healing capacities. In the event that he is injured, his body undergoes rapid cell regeneration, allowing him to heal much faster than a normal human. Despite Sagnik's physical durability, he can sustain physical injury. However, if injured, his body is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Blue Streaks' healing powers are developed to the point where he can fully regenerate missing limbs. He is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill after receiving his unique powers. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. Due to his accelerated metabolism, he is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. His powers further, dramatically slows the aging process due to extensive regeneration of healthy cells. * : His ability to transduce sound also protects him from being deafened by loud noises. * : Due to his tremendous intelligence and enhanced brain, he has received certain telepathic abilities. He has the ability to read minds and project thoughts. He can establish a telepathic link with everyone in proximity, allowing for the sharing of thoughts and memories. * : He can generate heat through friction for a variety of purpose. He can essentially emanate heat through his palms, causing them to burn hot. |Strength = *Several times stronger than normal humans and can even overpower peak-humans without using his super-speed. Lift around 2850 lbs and leg press 2.2 tons. However, while moving at super-speed the force of his punches and kicks multiply by at least a factor of 70-120 (depending on his speed. Theoretically, can become n times since his maximum speed limit is unknown). (Formerly) * '''Peak-Human (Currently) |Weaknesses = *' (Formerly)': Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Sagnik is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Blue's speed will be greatly reduced, and it will also temporarily stunt his healing capacities. *'Normal Human Weakness (Currently)' |Equipment = * Blue Streak Armor (Formerly): Other than concealing his identity and protecting him from sustain massive and detrimental injuries to his body, his armored suit exchanges physical attribute and protect his body from both ice and explosions. Also his cowl is equipped with a com-link, so he can contact his allies. The suit is heat and abrasive resistant in order to protect it from the vigors of Blue Streak's super-speed. His cowl has red lenses within the eyes to give Blue Streak an element of being demonic being to those around him but also serves a purpose of given Blue Streak through the use of advance tech connected to the cowl of visionary powers such as: Night Vision, Infrared Vision, X-ray, Telescopic and Microscopic Vision. The emblem on his chest can be used as a means to project artificial solar light (mostly Red sun radiation for Kryptonians). The suit is quite advanced and is symbiotic in nature, so it doesn't rely on tech for the initial bonding process with its user, the start-up is completely psionic. The psionic bonding with the suit allows its user to control it remotely, and call for it with no needs of electronics. The armor can also absorb electromagnetic energy once it finds the correct frequency of said energy. The suit warps light and sound around it, rendering it invisible. It has shown to be resistant against huge amount of radiation. While the suit grants extraordinary durability, flexibility, endurance and grants greater agility, the factor by which the wearer's strength is increased is almost negligible and hence, isn't that useful. Although, the suit has a defense mechanism of releasing toxins in the form of aerosol if someone tries to remove it. * The Watcher Suit: A costume with thermal capability that was created by Sagnik himself to battle Ice Freak. This suit was an almost bionic one and does not show even the facial skin of The Watcher. The costume is designed to protect him from sustaining massive and detrimental injuries to his body, enhances his physical attributes slightly and protect him from both ice and explosions. The suit also has 4 throwing knives strapped round his thigh. |Weapons = *Sword (Formerly)}} Category:Indomitable Will Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Business Management Category:Millionaire Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Height 6' 1" Category:Mutates Category:Metahumans Category:Force Field Category:Businesspeople Category:Red Eyes Category:Blue Eyes